Fate and Love
by Kalika
Summary: Davis tries to tell Ken how he feels. Really sad(and short) Daiken fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon , or any other TV show for that matter

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon , or any other TV show for that matter. Anyways, the characters all belong to the creators of Digimon, and I thank them for the hours of fun and entertainment. The only character I own is

****

Fate and Love

by Kalika

"Ken. Hey, Ken. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Davis called as he ran up to to object o his affection and of his fantasies.

"Sure, Davis. I'm not in a hurry," Ken replied. He smiled as his friend ran up to him. Davis was Ken's best friend. He was the first person who had trusted Ken when he had turned back from being to Digimon Emperor.. Ken was always willing to listen to anything that Davis had to say to him.

"Um Ken can we talk over there." Davis whispered as he pointed in the opposite direction of where the rest of the digidestined were. "Oh, and don't bring Wormmon. I really need to talk to you alone."

"Of course, Davis. Just let me tell him where I'm going." Ken frowned as he walked over to Wormmon. He was a bit worried about the way that Davis was acting. He seemed very nervous. Davis was always very open and loud. Why was he being so secretive. It had to be either very important or very embarrassing.

"All right, Davis. I'm here. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Um okay. Ken. This is kind of hard to say. All right. I can do this." Davis seemed to be talking more to himself than to Ken. Ken didn't mind. He just stood and waited for Davis to start making sense. While he waited he scanned the landscape around them. there wasn't anything interesting in the area. Except

"Anyways, Ken. What I'm trying to say is" Davis looked up and saw Ken staring over his shoulder. Davis sighed weakly, Ken didn't even seem to be listening to him. He was staring at something else Something behind Davis Something that was causing a frightened glint to form in Ken's eyes.

"Ken, what's wrong?" Davis started to turn around.

"Look out!" Ken threw himself forward knocking Davis to the ground. Just as Davis landed he heard Ken cry out in pain. Davis groaned as he sat up. There was a large Tigamon (a dragon-like digimon) coming into the clearing where he and Ken were.

KEN!!!

Davis spun quickly trying to find his friend. What he saw made his stomach cringe. Ken lay at the foot of a large tree about 10 meters away. His entire body was covered in blood.

"Ken!!" Davis screamed as he ran over to his love. He dropped to his knees on the ground with a sob when he reached his friends side.

"Did you hear that?" Cody spun around trying to locate the source of the blast he had heard. It wasn't that hard. There was a pillar of smoke rising above the trees of to their right.

"Isn't that where Ken and Davis went?" Veemon asked, suddenly very worried.

"We'd better get over there and see if they need any help." TK grabbed Patamon and ran to help his friends.

"Ken?" Davis sobbed weakly as he gently rolled his friend over. He gasped when he saw Ken's chest. Ken's shirt had been ripped open when he had been hit by the attack, but Davis could barely see the boy's chest. There was to much blood covering him, but what he could see was charred and blackened. 

The injuries weren't just on his chest though. The burn continued up the side of Ken's neck, and even a little ways up his right cheek. Ken's right arm was bent at an odd angle and Davis was sure that it was broken. But worst of all, there was a deep gash on the inside of Ken's left thigh. There was blood squirting out, creating a large puddle on the ground beneath the both of them. 

"Please Ken. Please. Wake up. You can't leave me." Davis began to panic as he realised that Ken was barely breathing. Sobbing, Davis leaned down and began to force air into Ken's lungs. Finally he succeeded in getting Ken to wake up.

"Davis? Whathappened?" Ken could barely whisper. It hurt too much.

"Shh! It's okay Ken. You just got hurt, that's all. You'll be okay." Davis didn't want to frighten Ken, but he wasn't at all convinced that Ken would be okay. Ken began to cough, blood sprayed from his mouth and across the ground. 

"KenI love you." Davis whispered softly as he stared at the blood. Slowly, Ken reached up and brushed his hand across Davis' cheek. Davis looked up startled, and saw a faint pain filled smile on Ken's face. Davis smiled back just before Ken's hand fell to the ground and he stopped breathing.

"Noooo!" Davis began to preform CPR on his friend. 

Davis wasn't paying attention to anything but Ken. He didn't even notice when the other digidestined showed up and began to fight Tigamon.

Quickly, the digimon was destroyed and the others were rushing towards Davis and Ken. Cody dropped to his knees and quickly checked the bleeding boys pulse. He looked up and shook his head sadly.

Gently, Yolie pulled a fighting Davis away from Ken. TK and Kari picked Ken's body up and carried with them to the digiport.

"I love you Ken. I have since the first time I saw you." Davis squeezed the still boys hand weakly. Crying softly he walked away from the casket to go and sit with his friends. On his way he caught sight of Ken's parents. Mrs. Ichijouji was sobbing weakly into her husbands shoulder.

Davis still couldn't believe that Ken was gone. It had happened so fast. One minute the pale boy was talking with his friends and the next he was gone. Sighing weakly he dropped down into his seat beside Kari. She smiled gently and wrapped Davis into a supportive hug.

The End

I know this story was short but I just liked it the way it was. Please review if you liked it.


End file.
